bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Behind the Mask of Masquerade
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File: MaskofMasquerade.jpg |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 38 |last = You Say You Want An Evolution |next = Masquerade Unmasked }} Behind the Mask of Masquerade is the 38th episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on July 24, 2008, in English. Plot Alice finally returns, and her memories are all hazy as to where she has been. As Runo comforts her, Alice says she feels like she has become a different person. After all, the Brawlers withdrew Alice from their suspect list on who is leaking information to Masquerade about them. Over at Dan's House, the Brawlers are watching the news reports about all the strange weather events occurring around the world. Suddenly from out of the blue, Joe is challenged by Masquerade (again) to a battle for control of the Infinity Core. Dan's decides to take on Masquerade in Joe's place because Drago has evolved into an Ultimate Bakugan. Meanwhile at Runo's house, when Runo's mom was checking in on Alice, she discovers that Alice has disappeared (again). Dan meets Masquerade at Dome Stadium to battle. The others realize that it will be a tough battle between the first and second-ranked brawlers. When the battle begins, the Brawlers learn that Dual Hydranoid has evolved into Alpha Hydranoid and Masquerade learns that Drago has evolved into Ultimate Dragonoid. The battle wages on and neither side is giving way, but the battle arena is slowly being destroyed by the clashing powers of the two powerful Bakugan. In the end, Dan and Drago win. Masquerade finally sees that you don't always have to win and Dan asks him to join the team believing that they can help in the battle against Naga. But in a final twist, just as Masquerade is about to shake Dan's hand, he stops. Lifting his hand up to his mask, Masquerade tells Dan that joining the team wouldn't work out and he pulls off his mask. As Dan and the other Brawlers look on in shock Masquerade's hair color changes from yellow to red and falls down to rest at her shoulders. Masquerade has finally been unmasked and his identity is none other than... Alice! Major events *A series of phenomena, thought to have been caused by Vestroia, occurs all over the world. *Masquerade challenges Dan to a final standoff. *Dan's ranking is revealed to have moved up to #2 since defeating Shun. *Dan battles Masquerade and just barely wins. *Dan offers Masquerade a spot in the Battle Brawlers, but he declines. *Masquerade removes his mask, revealing him to be Alice, who has been completely unaware that she was Masquerade the whole time. Featured Brawl Battle at the Stadium *'Dan Kuso' VS Masquerade Dan and Masquerade both activate the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/1 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Masquerade's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/1 ~ Masquerade's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Dan and Masquerade both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Masquerade throws out Darkus Alpha Hydranoid onto Dan's Gate Card. (Power: 550 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid against Hydranoid. (Ultimate Dragonoid: 550 Gs - Alpha Hydranoid: 550 Gs) Masquerade activates Destroy Vanish on Hydranoid, decreasing the opponent's power level to 0. Drago breaks free at the last second. (Ultimate Dragonoid: 1 Gs - Alpha Hydranoid: 550 Gs). Dan opens his Gate Card. (Pyrus Normal: + 250 Gs) (Ultimate Dragonoid: 250 Gs - Alpha Hydranoid: 550 Gs) Dan activates Boosted Ultima on Drago, adding 200 Gs to Drago's power level and subtracting 100 Gs from the opponent. (Ultimate Dragonoid: 450 Gs - Alpha Hydranoid: 450 Gs) The battle end's up in a draw, as both Bakugan have the same power level. Hydranoid and Drago return to their owners, both in ball form. This round ends in a draw. Round 2 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/1 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Masquerade's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/1 ~ Masquerade's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Masquerade throws out Darkus Alpha Hydranoid onto his Gate Card. (Power: 550 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid against Hydranoid. (Ultimate Dragonoid: 550 Gs - Alpha Hydranoid: 550 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card. (Darkus Normal: + 200 Gs) (Ultimate Dragonoid: 550 Gs - Alpha Hydranoid: 750 Gs) Dan activates Ultimate Dragon on Drago, nullifying the opponent's Gate Card and increasing his power level by 200 Gs for the rest of the game. (Ultimate Dragonoid: 750 Gs - Alpha Hydranoid: 550 Gs). Masquerade activates Terminal Trident on Hydranoid, decreasing the opponent's power level by 300 Gs. (Ultimate Dragonoid: 450 Gs - Alpha Hydranoid: 550 Gs). Dan activates Fusion Ability Exceed on Drago, increasing his power level by 200 Gs for the rest of the game. (Ultimate Dragonoid: 650 Gs - Alpha Hydranoid: 550 Gs). Masquerade activates Fusion Ability Final Demolition on Hydranoid, increasing his power level by 100 Gs. (Ultimate Dragonoid: 650 Gs - Alpha Hydranoid: 650 Gs). The battle end's up in a draw, as both Bakugan have the same power level. Hydranoid and Drago return to their owners, both in ball form. This round ends in a draw. Round 3 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/1 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Masquerade's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/1 ~ Masquerade's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Masquerade sets another Gate Card on the left side of Dan's Gate Card. Masquerade throws out Darkus Alpha Hydranoid onto his Gate Card. (Power: 550 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid against Hydranoid. (Ultimate Dragonoid: 950 Gs - Alpha Hydranoid: 550 Gs) Masquerade opens his Gate Card (Wall Lock), which nullifies all active abilities. Ultimate Dragon and Exceed are nullified. (Ultimate Dragonoid: 550 Gs - Alpha Hydranoid: 550 Gs). The battle end's up in a draw, as both Bakugan have the same power level. Hydranoid and Drago return to their owners, both in ball form. The Gate Cards on the field are cleared, and the game starts over. This round ends in a draw. Round 4 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/1 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Masquerade's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/1 ~ Masquerade's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Dan and Masquerade both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Masquerade throws out Darkus Alpha Hydranoid onto Dan's Gate Card. (Power: 550 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid against Hydranoid. (Ultimate Dragonoid: 550 Gs - Alpha Hydranoid: 550 Gs) Dan activates Ultimate Dragon on Drago, nullifying the opponent's Gate Card and increasing his power level by 200 Gs for the rest of the game. (Ultimate Dragonoid: 750 Gs - Alpha Hydranoid: 550 Gs). Masquerade activates Terminal Trident on Hydranoid, decreasing the opponent's power level by 300 Gs. (Ultimate Dragonoid: 450 Gs - Alpha Hydranoid: 550 Gs). Dan opens his Gate Card. (Pyrus Normal: + 100 Gs) (Ultimate Dragonoid: 550 Gs - Alpha Hydranoid: 550 Gs). Masquerade activates Fusion Ability Final Demolition on Hydranoid, increasing his power level by 100 Gs. (Ultimate Dragonoid: 550 Gs - Alpha Hydranoid: 650 Gs). Dan activates Fusion Ability Exceed on Drago, increasing his power level by 200 Gs for the rest of the game. (Ultimate Dragonoid: 750 Gs - Alpha Hydranoid: 650 Gs). Hydranoid gets wiped out by Drago's fireball attack. Reality returns to normal as the Bakugan field collapses. Dan wins this round. Conclusion *'Dan's BR:' 1/1 ~ Masquerade's BR: 0/1 Winner is Dan Kuso. Bakugan Seen *Alpha Hydranoid *Blade Tigrerra *Hammer Gorem *Preyas *Angelo/Diablo Preyas *Storm Skyress *Ultimate Dragonoid *Wavern Video de:Hinter der Maske von Masquerade Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes